User blog:Little Horrors
jason and his friend are at an abandoned campsite. they are looking for an amulet worth a lot of money. there's a rustling in the bushes... jason: hey, what was that? jason's best friend, terry, turns to look at him. terry: what was what? jason: in the bushes. something inside 'em. terry: you're crazy, man. there's nothing in the bushes, this isn't a cheap halloween remake. jason: those who don't believe always die first. let's get the amulet and scram. terry: yeah... one problem, where is the dang thing? jason: beats me. the boys continue to search for the amulet. terry exits the woods and walks to the beach. terry: hey, what about in the water? jason: what about it? terry: what if the amulet's in the water? jason: then get it. terry: i'm not going in the water! jason: ok, then don't, chicken. jason hears another rustling in the bushes. jason: dude, there is something in the bushes. i know there is. terry: no there isn't. jason: i'm out of here man. jason walks into the woods, when something jumps out at him. jason: dude holy- screaming is heard. then, everything goes silent. terry: jason? terry: JASON?! '...' 2 days later, a news report tells the story of jason's death. news reporter: he was mangled by some sort of small creature, it seems. maybe some sort of animal, but the bite and claw marks don't match any animal to date. could it be a new species or even an alien? who knows? now onto traffic, with james roll. from his home, terry switches off the tv. terry: alien? stupid. that was my best friend, idiots!! terry: i'm going back there. terry stands up from his couch. he walks to his room and grabs his hunting rifle, gifted to him for his 22nd birthday. terry: and i'm gonna blow the head right off this "animal." '...' terry is in the woods where jason's body was found. he slowly walks, leaves crunching under his boots. terry whispering: where are you, you little disease... terry hears a rustling in the trees. terry: trees now, eh? i thought you preferred the bushes. more rustling. terry: come out! NOW!! you can't hide forever, can you? YOU'RE the one who's scared now! as terry walks, he steps on something hard. eh, what's this? '''terry thinks.''' terry picks up the object, and it turns out to be an amulet. terry drops his gun in shock. terry: jesus, it's re- rustling in the bushes next to terry. terry: oh, you little- a monster jumps out at terry before he can grab his gun. terry is knocked to the ground and begins wrestling against the monster. terry: you look like a diseased yoda, little rat! terry is able to wrestle the monster off himself and pin it to the ground, but he then hears growling and shaking from the bushes. terry: oh come on, gimme a brea- 13 other monsters jump out of the bushes, covering terry and eating him. terry: at least i didn't die first... terry goes silent. 'twelve years later' alice: of course not! idiot. those don't exist. willow: yeah they do, girl! you never heard of terry and jason? both bodies found mauled horribly. david: you guys need to calm down. there's no monsters around here. sunwoo: yeah, david's right, scaredy cats. alice: who're you calling scaredy cat, idiot! alice steps towards sunwoo. sunwoo: woah, woah, that was a joke, jeez! alice muttering: idiot. david: alice, chill! lucero: yeah, alice. alice mocking: yeah, alice. david: let's just get to the beach already, it's cold out here. alice: weakling. the five teenagers walk towards the beach, where they see a very large shack. alice: hm, nice home. willow: yeah, it really is awesome. lucero: dibs on first room pick! lucero runs towards the home and swings open the door. alice: hey, wait! willow: let her be her. anyway, where are the boys? alice: dunno. let's go find them. willow: since when do you care about either of them? alice: they're still people, i guess... willow: that's your excuse? alice: i- it's not- it's not an excu- willow: girl, be quiet already, your ears are red. screams are heard from inside the large shack. alice: is that lucero?! willow: let's go see what the heck is going on! the two girls run to the shack and go inside. they are in a dark room... the lights go on. it reveals lucero's dead body, with an axe stuck in the middle of her forehead. alice and willow: HOLY SH- the lights flicker and the body disappears. willow: nope i'm out. i'm outta here. alice: wait, willow- willow: i told ya'll idiots there was dead bodies here! nope, nope, nope, ya'll gonna die, nope nope nope! willow runs out of the shack right as lucero walks in from another room. alice sobbing: lucero!! lucero: what? alice jumps onto lucero and hugs her. lucero: okay, okay! alice: we saw you dead! lucero: maybe that was a hallucination created by some little creepy monsters to trick you? alice: how would you know that? lucero: just a hunch. alice: what the- screams from outside the shack. alice: you've gotta be kidding me. lucero: what? alice: don't ask. the two girls run outside of the shack to find willow's dead body. alice: oh, nononono! just then, david and sunwoo get back. david: what is THAT?! sunwoo: you guys didn't kill her, did you? david: I KNEW YOU WERE A PSYCHO, ALICE!!! david tackles alice to the ground. alice: hold on it wasn't me!! idiot! something tackles david back and pushes him off alice. alice: what was that?! lucero: you tell me! alice: OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD NOW, TOO!!! sunwoo: ALICE, YOU LITTLE- alice gets up. alice: what?! blame it on ME again, huh!! sunwoo: YOU'RE THE SUSPICIOUS ONE!! alice punches sunwoo, knocking him to the ground. alice: IDIOT!! lucero: alice, stop! alice stomps on sunwoo's head, crushing his skull. lucero: STOP! alice turns around and catches lucero with a jab. she then kicks her over, and over, and over until lucero's ribs are broken. alice looks up to the sun... alice: AHHHHHHH!!!! Category:Blog posts